Náufragos
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Um bote salva-vidas deixa um grupo em uma pequena ilha deserta, divididos em duplas, Kamus e Afrodite tem que aprender a lidar com suas próprias diferenças para pelo menos viverem em paz.


**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao tio Kurumada que criou os personagens apenas um pouco menos gay do que eu esperava._**

_Fict criada pelo desafio que a minha Nechan Pure-Petit-Cat me lançou à algum tempo: AfroditeXCamus em uma ilha_

-DEZ PESSOAS, DEZ PESSOAS presas nessa ilha minúscula e eu tenho que ficar aqui com VOCÊ.-O rapaz de cabelos azuis e brilhantes, ondulados andava de um lado para o outro com os pés descalços sobre a areia.

O de cabelos vermelho-fogo, assim como seus olhos deu de ombros e virou as costas, também não estava nada feliz com a situação. Mas não se daria ao trabalho de dizer.

Uma excursão em um cruzeiro havia terminado em desastre quando uma tempestade forçou o grande barco contra uma pedra, entre os botes salva-vidas, um se perdeu e foram parar as 10 pessoas em uma ilha em algum lugar no meio do nada.

A ilha era pequena, haviam árvores verdes frutíferas, pequenos animais silvestres, vida marinha disponível para alimentação, água potavel de várias fontes brotando e cachoeiras lindíssimas, mas mesmo assim era uma ilha deserta.

Os 10 náufragos haviam combinado de se dividir em 5 duplas para vigiar cada canto da ilha, se aparecer ajuda, deveriam contactar os outros. Assim poderiam cobrir toda ilha sem problemas.

Um casal em lua de mel, uma mãe com uma filha adolecente, um homem com sua amante, em viagem para fugir de sua esposa, um velho milionário e sua namorada de 18 anos, o cantor do cruzeiro e um marinheiro mau-humorado.

Obviamente os casais e a mãe e filha se jutaram em suas duplas, à Afrodite, só restou o marinheiro. Quando subiu no navio, o cantor foi conduzido por Kamus ao seu recinto, não foi com a cara dele, não conversou, respondia secamente e resmungava algo.

Após chegarem na ilha e dividirem as provisões, Kamus e Afrodite começaram suas discussões. Afrodite era mimado e delicado, não sabia fazer quase nada. Kamus era habilidoso, mas frio, quase não conversava, quando falava era para soltar faíscas no companheiro que, segundo ele era apenas "um fardo a carregar nesse lugar".

-O peixe não deve ser assado assim- disse secamente tirando o animal ainda cru que Afrodite havia enfiado dentro da fogueira.-vai ficar preto por fora e cru por dentro, deveria saber que você não sabe fazer isso.

-Não há maneira melhor de falar comigo não?

-Não quando estou com alguém que mal sabe assar um peixe, vai morrer de fome se eu te largar aqui.

-Por que a grosseria heim?

-Por que você não aprende?

-Oras, se você ensinasse direito eu aprenderia.

-Por que eu deveria te ensinar? Tá escrito "mamãe" na minha testa?

-Se tivesse eu fugiria de casa.

Kamus deu de ombros e voltou a organizar o espeto de peixe no fogo, era tudo perfeitamente organizado.

Já haviam passado 3 dias.

A barba ruiva crescia no rosto de Kamus, era fina, mas os fios estavam aparentes, vestia um jeans que achara no meio de suas próprias mala, já estava rasgado, a camisa branca estava encardida. Afrodite tinha uma calça de lantejoulas faltando muitos brilhos, aparentemente não havia barba em seu rosto, ele também havia conseguido salvar suas próprias malas.

-Toma- Afrodite lhe entregou uma lâmina de barbear- eu tenho várias, essa sua barba me incomoda.

Kamus nada respondeu, segurou o objeto em mãos e acenou com a cabeça.

A cabana que ambos dividiam era feita de folhas de bananeira e troncos de árvores(feita por Kamus, é claro. Afrodite tinha um enorme lençol em sua mala que usavam para uma cama sobre a areia, as malas traziam roupas, garrafas, algumas comidas enlatadas, na de Kamus haviam alguns talheres, estilete, canivete e na de Afrodite, itens de beleza.

Kamus foi à fonte mais próxima para fazer a tal barba,caminhou por entre as folhas verdes com cheiro de floresta. Quando chegou na clareira da cachoeira, se deparou com Afrodite se banhando na água. Não fora visto.

Afrodite, completamente nú cantava enquanto o sabonete escorria pelo seu corpo quase sem músculos. Kamus se espantou com sua androginia, era magro, não tinha o corpo de uma mulher, mas também não parecia um homem, sua pele era tão branca. A visão da água brilhando em seu corpo fez parecer uma entidade do mar, como a própria deusa se banhando sobre a concha no quadro de Botticelli. Ele passava as mãos delicadamente pelos longos cabelos e mergulhava e saía muitas vezes de dentro da água. Sua voz ecoava como a de um instrumento musical bem-afinado, era como olhar o encanto de uma sereia.

-Kamus?

Fora visto. Meio sem graça andou em direção a água carregando sua recém-adquirida lâmina de barbear.

-Ai, droga- resmungou quando sentiu um corte em seu rosto.

-Não consegue fazer isso sozinho é?- riu Afrodite que se enrolava em sua toalha.

Kamus não respondeu.

Afrodite andou até onde o ruivo estava e retirou-lhe as lâminas.

-Deixa que eu faço para você.

-Não preciso de ajuda- resmungou.

-Se você se matar, será um problema com os outros, dirão que eu te matei, então fica quieto e me deixa fazer isso.

As mãos delicadas e hábeis trabalhavam com facilidade.

-Você tem sorte- disse ele, sem ao menos se importar se estava sendo ouvido ou não- eu tenho pouca barba, não faz muito sentido carregar essas coisas.

-Por que carrega?

-Era para meu namorado-parou as mãos um pouco e as chacoalhou no ar- sim ó novidade, EU sou GAY...

-Não estou te julgando.

-Tanto faz...não se preocupe em ficar com medo porque sou gay, a maioria dos homens ficam, mas você não faz o meu tipo, não sou lésbica para gostar de homens delicadinhos .

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Ele quem?

-Seu namorado, homem grande e forte, ele estava no navio?

Afrodite parou durante alguns segundos seu rosto havia mudado de expressão, relutante- terminei aqui, eu..vou me vestir, está escurecendo e essa ilha esfria à noite.

Afrodite saiu aos pulos.

Kamus se banhou, não conseguia tirar a imagem de Afrodite nu daquela maneira, mas pior que isso foi lembar de seu rosto entristecido.

Pegou duas maçãs no caminho de volta, realmente nesses dias na ilha havia percebido como a vida era simples, vivia para os barcos, trabalho, não saía, não tinha vida social desde que seu amor partira dessa vida.

Olhou em volta na clareira da fonte, realmente era um lugar lindo, os sons que podiam ser ouvidos de qualquer lugar, insetos, pássaros, o céu tão grande, não tinha o barulho irritante dos motores do navio, o cheiro da água salgada se misturava com o cheiro do verde.

Chegou em sua cabana e encontrou Afrodite vestindo um enorme manto amarelado, os pés descalços sobre a areia, sentado em uma pedra que servia como apoio de madeira para a "mesa". Os cabelos úmidos pelo banho, parecia um querubin.

Cochilava com a cabeça pendendo para os lados.

-Por que não dorme na cama?- resmungou sozinho.

O marinheiro pegou-o no colo, era leve como carregar uma mulher, deitou-o no lençol com o cuidado de uma princesa e o cobriu com um de seus casacos e colocou a maçã ao lado.

-O que está fazendo?-quase caiu com o susto da voz vindo de repente. Afrodite o fitava com os grandes olhos azuis, sua pintinha embaixo do olho fazia seu olhar ainda mais sedutor.

-Uma enorme fogueira, quer dizer, vou fazer uma pilha para quando um barco aparecer, podermos acenar.

-Hmmm...ah, obrigado por me cobrir ontem- Afrodite segurava a maçã com as duas mãos, Kamus se lembrou de hamsters e pequenos animais comendo, soltou uma risada abafada.

-O que foi?

-Não foi nada- de certa forma estava surpreso pelo garoto mimado saber agradecer. Desde que chegaram à ilha, tudo o que faziam era brigar, desconhecia o lado gentil do rapaz que estava com ele. Ele mesmo não sabia agradecer, era frio com quem se aproximava, jamais se relacionou com alguém além de seu amor perdido.

Kamus juntou as pilhas de madeira seca em um enorme monte com as toras bem-equilibradas no meio da areia da praia e voltou a pescar. Afrodite passava o dia procurando frutas, trazendo água, tapando os buracos do telhado, depois de uma semana já parecia rotina.

Afrodite fazia a barba de Kamus a cada 3 dias, Kamus sempre pescava ou mergulhava e cozinhava. Ensinou Afrodite a preparar alguns peixes. As brigas foram diminuindo e à noite acabavam conversando.

-Meus pais faleceram ano passado- o rapaz tinha os longos cachos presos no alto da cabeça, não haviam perdido o brilho, as roupas já estavam meio rasgadas pois eram delicadas, seus braços adquiriam um pouco de cor e estava mais forte, gostava de andar descalço na areia,- minha mãe –sorriu – era muito boa, e meu pai era apaixonado sabe, ela ficou doente e muitos anos de cama, meu pai cuidava dela todos os dias, eles não tinham nada contra meu estilo de vida sabe, contanto que eu ficasse feliz. Mas o câncer que foi matando minha mãe devagar, a fazia sofrer, e ano passado..ela finalmente descansou. Meu pai não aguentou, ficou doente também logo depois, mas se você me perguntar, ele morreu de tristeza.

-Sinto muito.

-Oh, não sinta, sabe...eles eram jovens ainda, mas morreram quase juntos, acho que meu pai fez isso por amar muito ela, eu fico triste por estar sem eles, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi...eles continuarem juntos até o fim- ele riscava a areia com um pedaço de graveto- sei que agora estão felizes e em paz, em um lugar sem dor, a doença exigia muito dela.-ele virou para Kamus com os olhos brilhando com gotas de lágrimas nos cantos- acho que eu até invejo um pouco...

Fechou os olhos e deixou que escorressem, não se importava e nunca se importou com pessoas olhando suas lágrimas. Era chorão como manteiga derretida, mas nunca escondeu de ninguém.

Limpou delicadamente com as costas da mão.

-E você? Eu costumo contar a minha vida todos os dias, você não fala muito dela.

-Não há muito o que contar, trabalho em navios desde que me lembre, meu pai era também, não me lembro muito dele. Minha mãe me disse que ele nos abandonou para fugir com alguém, nunca me importei realmente, ela era muito independente e acho que também não sentia falta dele.

-E amor? Você é casado? Tem filhos?

-Você é bem direto, _nom_?

-Responda, sei que você não é uma máscara de grosseria afinal- riu baixinho- é bem diferente do que era antes.

-Porque VOCÊ não me fala do seu homem forte?

-Homem forte?

-É, você me disse quando fez a minha barba pela primeira vez, preferia homens grandes e fortes e que havia um namorado.

-É..HAVIA, não há mais...

Kamus pode sentir sua voz estremecer.

-Ele me deixou...era famoso, bonito, gentil apenas comigo. Mas esse é o preço da fama, a mídia iria atrapalhar, me trocou por uma linda mulher de Hollywood...

-Mas se ele não estava no navio, porquê carregava as coisas dele?

-Iríamos nesse cruzeiro a dois, minha mala estava feita com algumas coisas dele, um pouco antes de embarcarmos ele me disse isso, que...deveria estar com uma mulher...que ser visto comigo seria ruim para sua carreira, mesmo eu sendo artista também...

Kamus se sentou ao seu lado, Afrodite parecia extremamente triste, um estranho sentimento de proteção tomou conta de si e o fez passar um braço em seu pescoço e puxa-lo para um beijo delicado em seu rosto.

Afrodite deu um pulo com o susto, desde quando aquele marinheiro frio era carinhoso?

Ele levantou e se afastou.

-Não...não...não..precisa ficar com pena, eu só estou dizendo...eu...eu..

-Acalme-se- Kamus levantou com as mãos na frente do corpo-me desculpe se eu te assustei.

-Não preciso que tenha pena de mim- Afrodite cruzou os braços e baixou o rosto.

-Não tenho-mentiu um pouco, não era apenas pena afinal era solidariedade?, seria isso um tipo de pena? -Tem tanto medo assim?

-Medo? Do que eu teria?

-Ter seu coração tomado- Kamus pegou o graveto que Afrodite brincava - e depois jogado fora como esse graveto -e tacou-o no fogo, vendo ele crespitar e sumir entre as chamas.

Afrodite nada disse, apenas agaixou novamente sentando na areia fofa, Kamus não estava enganado.

O ruivo levantou-se novamente, sentiu um carinho muito grande por aquele rapaz, passou por ele colocando uma mão em seu ombro e foi recolher mais gravetos.

-Ok, em troca de você ter me dito, eu responderei a sua pergunta.-respirou fundo antes de tacar os restos de madeira para aumentar o fogo- Eu também sou gay, ok? Mas ele me deixou...faleceu à dois anos, foi assassinado por homofóbicos, quando cheguei no hospital ele estava tão ferido que eu mal pude reconhecê-lo, seu rosto, seu corpo, muitos ossos quebrados- colocou um peixe para assar- sangue, muito sangue, ele trabalhava em um barco pesqueiro com o pai e os irmãos. Pegamos os assassinos, mas ele...ele...

Era difícil falar, não havia superado ainda, se sentia mal pela morte de seu amante.

-Eles haviam o pego quando fazia compras à noite, voltava sozinho, eles o bateram e o deixaram para morrer...sozinho...em meio à dor, sangue, frio..não posso imaginar o tamanho medo que ele deve ter sentido.

-Nossa que horrível- Afrodite colocou a mão na boca- ele deve ter sofrido muito- não conseguiu deixar de chorar.

Kamus sorriu e colocou a mão na cabeça de Afrodite.

-Não chore...

-Mas mas, porque fazem essas coisas?- soluçava- esses...monstros..

-Creio eu que Milo ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que você chorou por ele-sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-obrigado.

Dessa vez Afrodite não recuou, abraçou-o de volta. Kamu escutou Afrodite chorando ainda em seu ombro, sentiu um enorme alívio em seu coração.

Afastou-se um pouco, e olhou nos grandes olhos azuis, avermelhados pelas lágrimas. Limpou-as com o dedão, passando suavemente pelo seu rosto. Puxou seus cabelos para trás e sentiu a maciez dos cachos azuis, um perfume doce era emanado, engoliu a seco quando viu que ele o encarava de seus lábios entreabertos, soluçantes, não resistiu, se aproximou delicadamente e deu um beijo suave. Colocando a mão atrás de sua nuca e o puxando para mais perto.

-Não- gritou Afrodite empurrando Kamus- não quero que só porque estamos aqui...só porque estamos presos...não quero...não sou esse tipo de gente..

-Acha que estou brincando com você?

-Não sei não sei- levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- estamos aqui agora, mas quando fomos resgatados? Não quero começar algo, não..não..- balançava a cabeça freneticamente.

Kamus se levantou irritado.

-Porquê pensa isso? Acha que o que eu estou fazendo é apenas empolgação do momento, acha que é a primeira vez que eu te noto?

Afrodite olhou espantado.

-Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa- gritou- eu vi você se banhando na cachoeira, eu vi você chorando à noite, eu vi a sua gentileza quando fez a minha barba para mim...- sua voz falhou um pouco, estava se abrindo com à muito não fazia.

O outro parara de andar e agora encarava Kamus.

-É verdade?

-Porque não seria?

-Eu...também olhei..

-O que?

-Você se banhando, você cozinhando para mim..eu me senti bem..me senti..protegido.

Kamus se acalmou, era isso, ambos estavam com medo um do outro. Novamente envolveu seus braços em torno daquela massa de cabelos cheirosos e o beijou, dessa vez fora correspondido.

-Não vou brincar com seu coração.

**_Olá leitoras e leitores que tiveram coragem de terminar isso aqui hehe, eu não escrevo tantas ficts como gostaria, mas é por culpa dos meus inúmeros hobbies. Mas amo muito escrever, e, quando o faço, faço com muito amor e carinho._**

_**Sei que não é perfeito, e ficaria muitíssimo feliz com críticas construtivas, ou apenas um "alô eu li", pois gostaria de aprender com meus erros.**_

_**Fict em resposta do desafio da minha nechan, pois eu pedi que ela lançasse um pois não estava inspirada, e desafios são inspiradores v**_

_**Espero MEEESMO que consiga terminar minhas ficts que eu comecei à..nossa alguns anos _, mas eu escrevo as vezes, afinal tenho muito carinho por todas. **_

**_Bjos a todos que lerem_**


End file.
